


SWAT Chat Noir

by mdizzle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdizzle/pseuds/mdizzle
Summary: ONE SHOT! What happens when a man who grew up in the 90's gets the rights to Ladybug's show? The silliest most random fanfic you will ever read! I hope you enjoy it! RxR
Kudos: 5





	SWAT Chat Noir

"Marinette!" Tiki popped out her purse. "Do you think we should be concerned about that guy who grew up in the nineties buying the rights to our show?"

"Nonsense Tiki. He said he was only going to make changes to Chat Noir. I'm sure it'll be nothing."

"But he also said he might make changes to another character! What if YOU'RE that other character?!"

"Oh Tiki. What's the worst that can happen?"

*THOOM!* Around the corner, a giant diamond Chloe was stomping down the street.

"Looks like Chloe figured out her cellphone case wasn't covered in real diamonds! Oh well, duty calls. Tiki! SPOTS ON!"

*FLASH!*

In no time at all Ladybug was leaping on the rooftops towards the danger, getting closer with every swing of her magic yo-yo.

She had almost completely closed the distance when something whizzed past her. It was so fast it actually made her spin for a minute in place.

Whatever it was, it had waited long enough for her to stop. She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. "Chat Noir?"

Or at least it looked like Chat Noir, sort of anyways. He was floating up in the air with a jet pack of all things. The jet pack was the same shade of black which matched his outfit but it also had red, blue, and even yellow mixed in to it. His outfit was a little different too, his sleeves were blue and he had on a blue helmet with a giant red triangle on it.

"Hey Hot Spots!"

"Hot Spots?" echoed Ladybug. 'Even his flirting is different! More... cocky."

"The name is SWAT Chat Noir now! I know this looks like a radical change but I promise, my feelings for you are still the same 'My Lady'." he smirked. "Don't worry about Chloe this time, I'll handle this one. You just sit tight."

"Excuse me?!"

SWAT Chat Noir sped off gaining some altitude on Chloe.

"CHAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE... Is that electric guitar I hear?"

"Cataclysm Missles! Away!" Black missiles with Plagg's face on them launched themselves from SWAT Chat Noir's jet pack. They impacted the giant diamond Chloe in a huge black explosion.

"AHA! BINGO!"

"Since when did he start saying 'Bingo'?!" Ladybug snapped.

As Chloe started to transform back SWAT Chat Noir flew down to Ladybug giving her a thumbs up. "I'll leave the wrap up and clean up to you! Now if you excuse me, I need to go quit modeling and learn how to do engine repair in an act of teenage rebellion against my neglectful father!"

He flew off leaving Ladybug stunned as the electric guitar music started up once again. Ladybug finally snapped back to reality and her cheeks reddened to the brightness of her costume in fury.

"So I'm just a clean up crew now?! Forget that! I need to get my lawyer on the phone pronto!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathalie sighed, her beloved Gabrielle had lost once again. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem but with the rights of the show going to that new man had caused him to undergo certain... changes.

She gave a deep sigh and mentally braced herself for what was about to come. "Sir, I'm sorry you failed once again."

"Yes, this one was a real kick to the kiwis."

Nathalie winced. Not even a single sentence in and he sounded like a different person. It was official, he was getting worse.

"I may have failed to get the miraculous this time, but it matters not! For I know one day that both shall be in my possession and then my plan shall come to fruition! SO SAYS THE MIGHTY MONARCH!"

Nathalie sighed and facepalmed.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see that one coming. I never said it was JUST a SWAT Kats crossover, but speaking of... Shame on you Ladybug community! As far as I know I'm first guy to capitalize on comparing Hawkmoth to the Mighty Monarch. If I'm not? Well whoever did NEEDS TO BE LOUDER ABOUT IT! Come on, it writes itself! Wait! What's that? What's that you say? Dark Kat? Dr. Viper? Don't be ridiculous! Those characters aren't butterflies at all! In case you haven't figured it out yet, all this snark in this footer is only to be taken as a playful jab. Emphasis on PLAYFUL. Sorry if you feel like I'm over explaining it but you would be surprised at the over reactions I have gotten on stuff like this. So leave me a review if you liked it. It was a lot of fun! XD


End file.
